Transformation to Arfoire
by flamecom
Summary: After the conquest ending, Nepgear is struggling to run the whole Gamindustri. Letting the cursed blade slowly take over her as she is transformed into the villain of the split Gamindustri. (Original game not Re;birth 1)


**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Hyperdimension Neptunia.**

 **Special thanks: I want to thank the Pinapple/ The snow mexican because that's what you are called in discord now for changing the shading of the cover. Because I didn't have the software to do it.**

 **Okay this is a one shot I have had in my head for a year. Also it seems that I'm not even the first one to have this in mind because today 17 of October 2018 I saw this forum post called: Conquest ending is canon in the first game. And I read a little bit of it. And then I remembered the idea I had last year. The reason why I never made was that when I got the idea I talked about it to a user in Zergface's discord called Google and he said it was a terrible idea. Maybe he said that because he hates me or maybe it was really a bad idea. Anyway it seems that Tainted likes the idea or is at least somewhat intrigued. And I have nothing else to write and it's a one shot so it doesn't become a 30 chapter story. Maybe it was a good thing that I never made this back in 2017 because my writing was much worse back then so yeah. Anyway to the story.**

It's been few years since that one faithful day. It hasn't been easy for me ruling all the nations while most people are against you because you were a goddess from an another land. It's not easy being the "true goddess" as my followers have started calling me.

Especially it seems that ever since that day I have had a sever depression. I once tried to commit suicide and had I used Gehaburn instead of a normal sword I would have succeed.

My shares have been all time low recently. They were on a free fall ever since I became the "true goddess. While I have 100% of the shares but the amount of share energy in general is much lower than it used to be. It's like I have 100% of 10 when I used to have 10% of 1000. When I had 10% I had more.

It has been so bad that sometimes I cannot even transform for few minutes when I need to fight monsters.

Using the cursed sword to get more power would solve many of these problems. However as I experienced that day it will corrupt me. So as of now it stays in a vault.

I haven't seen any of my old friends since that day as well. Not that I even have the time, since only Histoire stayed as an oracle which left me to rule the rest of the nations. I do not blame them for leaving, since I killed one of their most beloved person.

Unfortunately I along Histoire haven't found no one competent enough to become an oracle of a nation. It would greatly help the rebuilding of Gamindustri if we found one. The words that Deity of Sin said to me still haunt me.

"Feel free to imagine this is your victory. CPU."

"There is no reason for me to annihilate a world that has dammed itself to destruction."

"This world shall perish, sooner or later."

As each day advances I'm starting to believe that maybe the Deity of Sin was right. There is no reason to save a world that has dammed itself to destruction.

No don't say such things. By time of the next generation people will have forgotten about the other CPU's existing.

* * *

I put too much hope on the next generation. The people who didn't live in a world with the other CPU's. Their parents told them that how bad I was and how good it was with the other CPU's. While shares rose slightly the change wasn't enough.

If anything the shares are only lower than they used to be. I cannot survive much longer at this rate. The monsters have seemingly gotten stronger and stronger. Or maybe they feel like they are stronger because I'm weaker.

And it seems like Deity of Sin was right everything is stagnant. The new consoles are really just old consoles with new names. It seems like no matter what I try nothing evolves. A part of me wishes that the ASIC would be reborn. At least that way I have something to compete against. Then there would be a reason to trying to create anti piracy software.

But no. Can you blame then last time they got beaten so badly.

Is there any way I can prevent the collapse of the world happening? I'm too powerless to do anything. If there was just a way for me to get the power boost I need.

Then it clicked.

Gehaburn. Right there in the vault, begging me to take it and use it. If I don't do anything the world will be destroyed. I know it's a risk and it's a risk I'm willing to take.

I went to the vault where Gehaburn was. It had been waiting patiently for many years and when I touched it the first time I could feel the power flowing through me. This way I'll stop Deity of Sins prediction from happening. Using this power I killed Deity of Sin and using this power I can rule the land left by Deity of sin.

Soon everything will be better.

"Nepgear what are you doing with that!?" Histoire had noticed me holding the Gehaburn.

"Don't you see it is the only way to save Gamindustri from stagnation." I said to her. My anger was beginning to build up.

"You promised to not use it anymore. Nepgear you know what happens to you if do that." I ignored her and walked past her. "I won't allow you to use it." Histoire said as she tried to take it off me. Then I heard it.

'Kill her'

"Get off!" I cried when I hit her sending her back a little. "No Nepgear I wont you do this to yourself." She was building up her power for a move. Before she could do that I charged at her and stabbed her with the Gehaburn.

Histoire fell to the ground not even saying her last words.

"Goodbye Histoire." I said as I walked past her body.

* * *

Looking at the mirror I had noticed a changes. It was my eye color, they were red. My skin was also paler than it used to be. I know gehaburn corrupts it's user, but it's been only few months since I began using the gehaburn yet these changes have already happened. Not only physical ones bur psychological ones as well. I constantly feel angry, even though I don't know why.

It has helped me to stop riots and rebellions. The only way to stop the world from being destroyed is fear. The citizens needed to fear me. That way I can stop an another ASIC and a deity of sin being made. And all of it is because of Gehaburn.

Because of it I can finally live up to my name as being the "true goddess".

* * *

Histoire warned me that this day may come before I killed her. Before this there were many people even rioting. I stopped them by force and that was the last straw. After that the share energy got so low that the world is collapsing. It took many years for it but happened.

There is no way my little share power can stop this disaster from destroying the whole Gamindustri.

I failed.

I couldn't stop the stagnation, I couldn't stop the world rotting, I couldn't make people have faith in me and because of that it's all going to end. Why why was I such a failure? Would this have happened if it had been one of the other CPU's? Uni? Could they have done a much better job.

Why it had to be me who did those things? I wasn't prepared unlike the others. Why was I a goddess candinate had to kill the others. Neptune would have never let this happen sure she is lazy but when under pressure she gets the job done.

But is Gehaburn strong enough to stop the world from ending? It doesn't matter whether or not. Gehaburn is the last hope of Gamindustri. Even if I cannot save it fully I can salvage a little bit of it.

I started with Planeptune. If I can stop Planeptune from being destroyed at least one of the nations might survive. I was using all my powers yet I still was struggling, even with the Gehaburn.

'You are not using me fully!'

I have to do it, if I don't everything will be destroyed. I need to completely use Gehaburn. I began accepting more and more of Gehaburns power and the easier it got to protect Planeptune from the collapse.

More power I need more power.

I can do it I can save Gamindustri. I was burning through the last shares. 'Let me in.' I heard Gehaburns voice in my head. And that's what I did, I let Gehaburn in. And I felt more powerful by each passing second. The sword slowly vanished as it and I began merging together. Never in my life I had felt so powerful.

I began using my new found power to protect the nations from the collapse. It felt so much easier this time. Previously I was struggling with Planeptune but now I could do it with all the nations.

Just hold it for a little bit longer.

Then I no longer could to hold it any longer. Then the phone started to ring. I went to answer it and it was the recently hired Leanbox's oracle.

"It's a miracle! While most of our nation was destroyed we survived that! Is this your doing?"

"Yes. I used all my..." Wait that wasn't my voice. "Milady? Is that you there?" My hands why are they grey? I couldn't care less for the call right now, all I need to do is find a mirror.

Once I found a mirror I was horrified by what I saw. I looked more like Underling than me. My ears were elf like, my skin color was fully grey, My eyes were smaller and were red though that change had happened earlier. The only thing that made me even recognize myself was the lilac hair that I still had.

'Don't you like it your new look?'

The Gehaburn did this. But if it wasn't for this I wouldn't been able to save Gamindustri. It was a sacrifice and I took it for the betterment of everyone.

Today marked the day of Gamindustris death and rebirth and death of Nepgear and birth of Arfoire.

* * *

The Gamindustri had been divided into 4 landmasses. Leanbox suffered the most since most of the building were destroyed. After that I left the humans to rebuild their world and isolated myself to Celestia. I would only come out when I was really needed.

People started to have faith in me. As stories of the true goddess saving the world from destruction were circulated. It has been tens of generation since that happened.

However I'm disappointed at some of the things the human world has done. Leanbox for example decided not to go back to the way they were rather they became medieval. Lastation on the other hand is even more filthy than it used to be. They went for the maximum productivity not caring at all what it did to their environment.

Planeptune and Lowee stayed relatively the same.

It was a mistake to let the humans rule their world completely be themselves.

Human world needs to be the way it used to be. Ruled by the goddess not by the people. Human world should not be ruled by representatives for me, who lie about what I want for their own gains. I'm the goddess the world should be the way I view it. I need to take over the human world to ensure it's safety.

It doesn't matter whether they accept it or not. The human world belongs to me. Ever since I killed Histoire I have the power to rewrite History.

* * *

"We did it." The voice came from one of the heroes from the human world who came to Celestia to stop me from taking over the world. Ever since I and Gehaburn merged I never thought it was possible for someone to defeat me especially humans.

But these four heroes from managed to do that. That is something I have to respect about them. "We will spare you if you see your wrongdoing and promise to never try to take over the human world ever again." Said the one of the four heroes this one being from Lastation.

It was a mistake for trying to take over the human world. I was constantly monitoring everyone's behavior when I was still Nepgear.

"I'm not really a goddess if I wrong my own people. I promise that I won't ever do what I did. In fact I will create something to restrict my power."

This was enough for the heroes who before they left warned me that if I go against my word they are really then going to kill me. I promised to restrict myself and there has to be a way for me to deliver on that. Then the idea came to my mind. Histoire. Since the sword and I are the same being if I split my power I should be able to create Histoire again.

* * *

I succeeded at creating Histoire. While she is not the same Histoire than the old Histoire I still managed to bring her back. She looked a little bit younger and because she doesn't remember anything the old Histoire remembered she is not the same but her personality is really similar to the old one.

I can no longer rewrite history without her permission. The promise I gave for the 4 heroes. But if I can create Histoire again does it mean that I can create an another Neptune.

No longer I can create them only by my own but I need a Histoire's permission.

So I got the perfect idea. Tell her that I can no longer rule on my own. Then I'm going to create the CPU's again and then I can finally be with Neptune again.

While I'm not going to be this new Neptune's sister she is still going to be very similar to the old Neptune.

Being almost like the mother of this new Neptune will be weird I can still be with her.

Soon Neptune soon.

* * *

This new Neptune is nothing like the old one. The rest of the CPU's were like they used to be, Neptune is nothing like the Neptune I knew. She is arrogant, serious and mean. I simply hate her. That is something I never thought about saying about my "sister".

The whole creation of them was a mistake. And when you make a mistake you need to fix it. And I need get rid of these... clones.

So that's what I did I turned themselves on each other. They would fight each other all wanting to become the "true goddess". I also captured Histoire to make sure she will not intervene with my plans.

During this time I also started to create monsters and claim that they were created by this overlord Momus. This would lessen the faith to the CPU's and soon they would be weak enough so I can get rid of them and rule the Gamindustri and make it the way I see it.

I heard that Neptune had dropped from Celestia and went to the human world to see if that actually was true. And then I saw her this fake Neptune traveling with two humans who looked awfully similar to IF and Compa. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if they were the descendants of the original IF and Compa.

"Haaaah ha ha ha! I found you, Neptune. I didn't think you actually fell to the world below."

 **Finished. And I told you I could release this on Friday. And I'm sorry the ending feels rushed to me as well but I cannot really make it any better and I thought better release this at this state than not to release it at all. Plus it's harder for me to tell stories told in the game and what they said and how Nepgear/Arfoire felt during those scenes than when I made my own scenes. Anyway I still completed it now I can focus on other projects. Now to proofreading and spell checking.**

 **Viva out.**


End file.
